


Catcastic Christmas

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Catcastic Christmas

”MC, are you awake?” Satan’s voice was gentle as he knocked on the door a couple of times, chuckling as a disorientated MC came out and glared at him with a sleepy-eyed expression,” Did I wake you up?” Satan teased lightly, ruffling their hair with his palm, and chuckled as they defiantly shook their head.

. ”I was looking around in my room and found this spellbook, but we have to go to the human world for the spell to work and was wondering if you wanted to come along with me?” Satan asked, rubbing the back of his neck, and laughed as they grabbed his hand, excitedly their eyes brightening as they both headed down the hallways and the stairs.

Once they were outside the house of lamentation, Satan took a deep breath as the portal opened, and they both stepped inside, ending up in the middle of a lively cityscape. ”It looks like the humans are preparing for Christmas festivities. We still have a bit of time before we can do the spell, so why would you like to go for a walk? Maybe take a look at all the lights?” Satan asked and nodded as they started to walk together.

The lights reflected off the surface of the water that covered the ground giving more and more into the festive atmosphere, Satan turned his head noticing MC had stopped him and headed into one of the shops on the side street and came back a few minutes later with two cups of hot chocolate 

”Thank you.” Satan mused before blinking as another thing was presented to him. ”You can open it now or later.” they said eyes brightening and he nodded as he walked alongside him, he turned his head noticing that the tips of their ears were beginning to freeze do to the chill in the air

. ”MC.” Satan said stopping in the middle of the square and laughed as their cheeks went bright red as Satan’s hands enclosed both their ears automatically covering them in a familiar warmth; they looked annoyed for a moment before leaning forward and bumping noises with him, going a bit more red as Satan had taken the opportunity to look up and press his lips against theirs at the last second. 

”What did you want to show me.” they muttered looking off to the side before noticing the snowflakes that were twinkling from the sky but wrinkled their eyebrows as they noticed that each of the snow flakes like small cat paws

”Very original snow for you Satan, open your present then.” They said looking amused as he opened the package noticing a pair of emerald green gloves in the shape of cat paws glared back at him. Satan let out a laugh as he slipped one of the gloves on but then thought about it, taking one of MC’s hands in his own and slipping the other glove on it. 

”This way we can…”

”Hold hands and not catch a cold right?”


End file.
